banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Orange Avenger 2
Orange Avenger 2 is a pop up flipping robot built by Wiki user and Gametechmods member Botomatic1000 (real name Ethan Wall) for season 2 of Banter Wars. It was a sequel to Ethan's previous robot Orange Avenger which had a similar design but was much larger. It is believed that the original Orange Avenger was entered for Banter Wars Series 1.5, but was disqualified due to using custom parts. Unfortunately, Orange Avenger 2's planned successor Orange Avenger 3 failed to qualify for Series 2.5 for being a pop-up which is now against the rules, instead being replaced with Dr.Pheasant and Surgeon Sparrow. Robot History Series 2 Orange Avenger 2 was put into Heat H, up against Series 1.5 veteran Mr Meerkat. As the bell sounds, Mr Meerkat and Orange Avenger 2 tentatively approach one another, neither being particularly fast robots. As they reach the halfway mark, Mr Meerkat drives up onto Orange Avenger 2, allowing Orange Avenger 2 to flip it onto its back with its gut slasher spikes. Already effectively defeated, The Observabot rights Mr Meerkat to make the fight more interesting, however Mr Meerkat proves completely unable to damage Orange Avenger 2, and is flipped again. The Observabot rights Mr Meerkat several more times, with Mr Meerkat being turned on its back over and over. After a few more flips, Mr Meerkat is counted out, and Orange Avenger 2 moved on to face Nub4Nub.Bot 9000. As the match begins, Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 and Orange Avenger 2 charge at one another, where Nub4Nub.Bot 9000's high ground clearance allows Orange Avenger 2 a quick flip. Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 self-rights, and backs away firing its spike into Orange Avenger 2 as it tries to get under The Nubmarine again. It does, flipping it over, but Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 self-rights once again. Orange Avenger 2 continues to push Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 around the edge of the box, taking it into the angle grinder, before pinning it in a corner and delivering a series of hits with its weapon, flipping it over one final time. Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 attempted to self-right, but it seems the self-righting arm had taken damage and was not providing enough force to flip Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 back onto its wheels. Nub4Nub.Bot 9000 was counted out, and Orange Avenger 2 moved onto the Heat H final. In the Heat Final, Orange Avenger 2 was put against Spike Sensation Mk911. Spike Sensation Mk911 was eliminated by KO and Orange Avenger 2 moved onto the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, Orange Avenger 2 faced Heat F winner Facetious Goose. The two slow robots ran into one another, but neither could get their wedge underneath the other. The Observabot nudged the two away from each other, giving Orange Avenger 2 the advantage as it gets underneath the side of Facetious Goose, attacking the bottom and flipping Facetious Goose upwards and against the arena wall. In a stunning display of style, Facetious Goose self rights from the arena wall and gets away from Orange Avenger 2. Orange Avenger 2 attacks the side front corner and shoves it across the arena, but Observabot constantly has to separate the two robots. A slow and tedious pushing fight occurs, but the Observabot has had enough and charges at the two robots, but it is flipped over by Orange Avenger 2. Orange Avenger 2, perhaps seeking a little revenge, makes a fatal mistake and abandons Facetious Goose to attack the immobile Observabot. Facetious Goose moves in from behind, pushing Orange Avenger 2 into the angle grinder and ripping off one of Orange Avenger 2's wheels. With no ability to control itself, Orange Avenger 2 is abused some more by Facetious Goose until the time runs out. Orange Avenger 2 lost the ensuing judges decision, and was eliminated from the tournament. Results |} Wins/losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Possibly failed to qualify with Orange Avenger and withdrew with Whirlwind *Series 2: Grand Final, Round 1 *Series 2.5: Failed to qualify with Orange Avenger 3, qualified with Surgeon Sparrow and Dr.Pheasant *Series 3: Entered with Foxy Fury Category:Robots with flippers Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots that failed to qualify for any series Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Debut in Series 2 Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Heat Finalists Category:Grand Finalist Category:Robots to have defeated The Observabot Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Robots built by GameTechMods members Category:Retired Robots